


Halloween

by orphan_account



Series: The Hulk and Hawk Family [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Costumes, Established Relationship, Gen, Halloween, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, Pepperony - Freeform, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), blackhill - Freeform, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Clint attend the Halloween Party at Stark Industries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> 11th in series

Its Halloween and Clint is very excited. He loved Halloween as a child but could never celebrate it due to his bastard father. His father didn't like him and Barney dressing up and when they did they got beat up. He sent hoards of candy to his niece and nephews every year.  
But since joining Shield and the Avengers, Clint had celebrated every Halloween with enthusiasm.  
This year he was attending the Halloween Party thrown by Stark industries. He knew it was Peppers idea of a distraction from the recent events in Sokovia.  
Clint was going as Han Solo from Star Wars. He was going to meet his boyfriend Bruce at the party.  
By the time Clint reached, the party was already in full swing. He got a drink and scanned the room for Bruce.  
He saw Natasha who was dressed as Cleopatra flirt with Maria who was dressed as the Greek Goddess, Athena. He raised his glass at both of them in silent greeting.  
He also spotted Pepper who was dressed as Princess Diana. Pepper saw him and pointed her finger in a direction.  
Clint followed her finger and saw Bruce standing by the bar. Bruce was dressed as Albert Einstein. He looked adorable. Clint walked towards him and planted a kiss on his lips.

Clint said, " You look adorable. Lets go to your floor after the party and then you can teach me all about gravity." Clint wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Bruce laughed and said, " Sure, why not." Clint pulled Bruce onto the dance floor.

Both continued to enjoy the rest of the party.

**Author's Note:**

> 3rd in Halloween Rush.


End file.
